


Abomination

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adults adulting, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e04 Abomination, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Stiles makes a different call when he is trapped in the pool by the Kanima. Someone who will drop everything to help Stiles no matter what. This changes things for the better.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774528
Comments: 64
Kudos: 838
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo: Episode Tag
> 
> Brief mention of Kate's statutory rape of Derek. Derek doesn't even want to discuss it so its very blink and you miss it brief.

Stiles was tired, he had been holding Derek up for an hour in the pool already with a rampaging murder lizard keeping a close eye on them.

He commented, “I don’t think I can do this much longer…”

Derek scowled and he could see Stiles eyeing his phone that was lying beside the pool so he snapped quickly, “No, no, no. Don’t even think about it.”

Stiles yelled, “Would you just trust me this once?”

Derek snarled, “No!”

Stiles was exasperated and he snarled, “I’m the one keeping you alive, ok? Have you noticed that?”

Derek snarked, “Yeah, and when the paralysis wears off, who is going to be able to fight that thing… you or me?”

Derek kept a close eye on the murder lizard and he said firmly, “You don’t trust me. I don’t trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go.”

Stiles saw his chance and he took it, he dropped Derek and started swimming for the edge of the pool where his phone was sitting.

Derek yelled, “Stiles," as he started to sink.

Stiles knew from experience over the last few months that Scott would ignore his call… or worse, so he made the call that he would trust his dad to help first and ask questions later. He reached the edge of the pool at the same time as the kanima and he snatched his phone from the edge of the pool and he started to swim back to Derek making sure to keep his phone above water level. He pulled up the contact for his dad and he made the call.

Noah answered, “Stiles? I’m sorry…”

Stiles cut his dad off knowing Derek was out of time. He put all the urgency he could into his voice as he yelled, “Dad stop, I need you, we are trapped in the pool at the school by a large creature, it won’t let us out. You can’t kill it you need to bring tranquilizers for a large animal.”

Noah sounded worried, “Son?”

Stiles answered, “Sorry Dad I have to go, come quick. Please.”

He dropped the phone and he dived down to pick Derek up from the bottom of the pool.

Stiles swam to the surface and he watched carefully as Derek caught his breath. Derek demanded, “Tell me you got him.”

Stiles asked, “Who?”

“Scott!”

Stiles chuckled, “Oh that hurts, Sourwolf. You don’t trust me but you trust that Scotty will actually rescue us from the giant murder lizard?”

Derek asked, “If you didn’t call Scott then who did you call.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and he replied, “I called someone who will turn up help me. Not sure how I will explain a giant murder lizard but hopefully he listened when I said not to kill it.”

Derek was keeping a careful eye on the lizard as it prowled around the pool. He could hear footsteps approaching slowly, cautiously.

Stiles murmured, “You were wrong you know.”

Derek asked, “About what?”

Stiles looked at him and he said, “What you said about me not trusting you. I do, you might be grumpy and surly at the best of times but you always do what you can to keep me out of danger. Even when facing a giant murder lizard you disregarded your own safety to tell me to run.”

Derek was saved from having to answer by the call of the sheriff, “Stiles!”

Stiles whipped his head around to where he could hear the lizard and he yelled, “Dad, don’t shoot it, knock it out with the tranq darts.”

Noah gapped at the murder lizard that was frozen on the other side of the pool like it was waiting to see what he would do. He pulled out the tranquilizer gun and he shot darts at the creature until it finally collapsed.

He helped Stiles and Derek out of the pool and Stiles held his hand out. “Dad, I need your phone, quick.”

Noah looked puzzled as he handed over his phone and he watched as Stiles ran toward the lizard to the protests of both Noah and Derek.

Stiles scowled at the pair of them and he yelled, “Will you just fucking trust that I know what I am doing for two seconds damn it.”

Stiles pulled up the camera and started recording video of the knocked out lizard from a semi-safe distance. He had a hunch that once it was knocked out that it would change back to human form and he wanted to get proof of who it was.

Noah asked quietly, “What is that?”

Derek explained from the ground, “It’s called a Kanima. It’s a shapeshifter but it’s… it’s not right. Something goes wrong with the turn and instead of a werewolf, you get a giant murder lizard as Stiles called it. I wasn’t sure until it saw it’s own reflection, it flinched.”

Noah asked incredulously, “There is a person in there?” 

Derek nodded, “I think it’s either Jackson or Lydia. Both were bitten but neither of them have presented as werewolves.”

Stiles yelled from the other side of the pool. “It’s Jackson. He’s reverting back to human. Oh ewww, he’s naked.”

Noah looked down at Derek curious as to why he hasn’t got himself up off the ground and he asked, “Are you alright down there?”

Derek smirked, “I am still paralyzed but I will be fine once it wears off. Check on Stiles and Jackson. Jackson will be confused if the darts wear off.”

Noah helped Derek sit up against the bleachers before he ran around the pool to check on the teens. Noah asked, “Son?”

Stiles pointed him at Jackson and he said, “Can you check on him, please. If my hunch is correct he will have no idea why he is here.” 

Stiles kept the recording going as he watched his dad check Jackson’s pulse and breathing before he left to find something for Jackson to wear from the locker room. 

Stiles trusted his dad to watch Jackson so he stopped the recording and he put the phone down out of Jackson’s reach before he dived back into the pool to rescue his now very dead phone. 

When Noah came out of the locker room with Jackson’s sweats and lacrosse jersey he found his phone on the ground and no sign of Stiles. Derek called out, “He’s back in the pool rescuing his phone.”

Noah yelled, “Stiles, just leave it.”

Stiles surfaced and he swam to his dad. As he climbed out of the pool looking quite shaky he said, “No can do Daddio. No evidence left behind. Psycho Granddaddy Argent is already causing us problems, him knowing that we were here would not be a good thing.”

Stiles called out, “Derek, can you move yet?”

Derek laughed and he called back, “Almost. Stiles, go and wake Erica, she should be able to help you get Jackson dressed and out to the car.”

Stiles moved to Erica and he nudged her foot with his own wanting to stay out of range of her claws. He was sure she was going to wake up swinging. He was right, after the fifth nudge she sat up with a deep breath and swung out at Stiles with her claws out.

Stiles managed to jump back staying out of range. He yelled, “Erica!”

She looked around to try and figure out what was going on. “Batman?”

Stiles walked back to Derek and started helping him up off the ground, he called out, “Erica, can you help Dad dress and then carry Jackson out to the Jeep. We need to get out of here before creepy grandpa decides to see why the alarms aren’t set.”

As they were walking out to the cars Noah asked, “Stiles, why were you in the school at night to start with?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and he said, “Scott and Allison are trying to find the Argent Bestiary, they were sure it would be in the principal’s office. On my way back to the game I was accosted by Erica and Derek who wanted info on what attacked the mechanic. Which would have been fine if we weren’t all attacked by the murder lizard.”

Derek asked, “So what do the mechanic and Mr. Lahey have in common? From what I remember reading the Kanima is a creature of vengeance. The people it targets will have someone in common, someone who thinks justice hasn’t been served in a murder.”

As he helped Erica get Jackson into the back of the Jeep Noah asked, “So the kanima doesn’t choose the targets?”

Derek got in beside Jackson and he said, “No, where the wolf craves a pack, the kanima seeks a master. The master will be the one controlling Jackson when he is in his lizard form. It is likely Jackson won’t even remember shifting.”

Derek pulled his very wet wallet out of his pocket and he passed his credit card to Erica. “Can you go with the Sheriff and pick up some pizzas, at least eight.”

Stiles scowled at his dad and he said, “No meat lovers… on second thoughts, go crazy.”

They split up and Derek asked quietly as Stiles was starting the Jeep, “Are you good to drive?”

Stiles nodded, “It’s not far to my place, I’ll be fine. Just keep an eye on Jackson.”

They made the drive in silence, when they arrived at the house Stiles helped Derek get Jackson settled on the sofa before he collapsed onto the love seat.

“Stiles,” Derek admonished, “You need to go up and have a shower, you need to get warm before you make yourself sick.”

Stiles waved him away but Derek picked him up and carried him up to the bathroom. Stiles protested, “You need to watch Jackson in case he wakes up and runs away.”

Derek smiled, “He’s fine, I am listening for his heartbeat. Are you ok to shower on your own or do you need help.”

Stiles scowled, “I’m fine, go watch Jackson.”

Derek stood back and he crossed his arms across his chest and he said, “Fine, prove you can stand on your own without holding on to something for stability and I will leave you to it.”

Stiles took a deep breath as he moved to stand and he scowled as Derek moved in to be ready to catch him. He realized before he stood that he would have to give in and accept the help. “Fine, can you please help me.”

Derek started to help Stiles strip off his wet training gear. He emptied Stiles pockets and he found an unfamiliar set of keys. “What are these for?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and he explained, “They are Murder Grandpa’s keys, Scott asked me to search his office to try and find the Argent Bestiary. You would have thought he would have checked on me when I didn’t return the keys before the end of the game.”

Derek held up the keys and he saw the USB drive. He suggested, “He would want to keep it close at all times. Right?”

Stiles noticed the USB and he grinned, the grin dulled when he recognized, “If that’s the case he will notice the keys are missing fairly soon.”

Derek finished stripping Stiles down to his boxers and he started the shower. “Let’s get you warmed up and we will deal with the USB drive.”

When the water was warm enough he carried Stiles to the tub, sitting him down on the edge while he stripped down to his boxer briefs. 

He held Stiles up against his chest to help him stand upright under the hot water. It was slowly warming him up after over an hour in the pool. He could smell Stiles' mortification with a rising level of arousal. 

Stiles mumbled, “Ugh, this is unfair, you can’t hold my body’s reactions against me.”

Derek smiled in understanding and he replied, “As long as you don’t hold mine against me.”

Stiles looked up at him in surprise but before he can formulate a question Derek cut him off, “You’re underage, Stiles. No matter what I feel or how much it is reciprocated, nothing can or will happen while you are underage.”

Stiles smirked and he said, “I can wait a month.”

Derek raised an eyebrow and he asked, “Aren’t you a junior?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, but I was held back a year after mom died when I went off the rails. I could have worked to get back into the right year but I wanted to stay with Scott.” He looked to the floor before he gathered his courage, “For what it’s worth, it’s definitely reciprocated.”

Derek leaned down and he gently kissed Stiles. He pulled back before things got too heated and he said, “A month…”

Derek flicked the shower off now that Stiles wasn’t so cold and he carefully lifted him out of the shower, holding him up as he wrapped him up in a towel from where he had put them by the sink.

Stiles directed Derek to his bedroom and let him know what drawers to find clothing for both of them.

Stiles asked, “How’s Jackson, any sign of him waking?”

Derek shook his head, “It might be a while yet. Maybe the food coming will wake him.”

Stiles got dressed before he grabbed Gerard’s keys and started to transfer the data from the USB to an empty external hard drive. He would go through it later to check for viruses or tracking software before he tried to open any files.

Derek asked, “Any ideas for how to get the keys back to Gerard without him noticing?”

Stiles smirked and he asked, “Didn’t you used to play on the baseball team? Hows your pitching arm these days?”

Derek gave him an odd look so he explained, “Allison’s room is at the front of the house. I can show you which window on street view and you can do the tried and true stone on the window till she opens it then throw her the keys. I would text her but my phone is deader than a dead thing.”

Derek thought about the plan and he decided it would work as long as he ensured that the other Argents weren’t in the room with her. “Ok, I will go now while Jackson is still out cold. I can pick up the Camaro while I am out.”

Stiles started downstairs slowly with his laptop and the external hard drive. He could keep an eye on Jackson while he started working on some research on the Kanima.

Derek made sure he was all snuggled up with warm blankets as Stiles pulled up the Argent house on Google Maps. Stiles pointed out Allison’s room before Derek left with the keys.

Everything Stiles could find online pointed to the Kanima being a South American legend of a werejaguar that went after murders, not a giant murder lizard. He gave up on google as there was just too much information with no way of telling what was true and what was a myth.

He started to go through the data from the USB stick using the various tools he had on his laptop. He couldn’t find any virus or malware attached, nor could he find any tracking software, but to be on the safe side he opened a network monitor, turned off his wifi and then he opened each of the files to see if any of them would try and create an outbound connection. 

Satisfied the files were safe he had started to go through the largest PDF file which he was hoping would be the bestiary. When Noah and Erica arrived twenty minutes later, Stiles was searching the PDF for any instances of the word kanima. 

Erica asked, “Where is Derek?”

Stiles looked at Erica a bit confused about where she had come from. “He’s returning Murder Grandpa’s keys to Allison hopefully before he notices they are missing.”

Noah spoke up, “I have asked the Whittemores to come over to hear what is going on with you kids. We have been talking over the last few weeks and we know something is going on.”

Stiles frowned, “Shouldn’t you have asked Jackson first?”

“No Stiles,” Noah snapped, “We are the adults. It is our job to look out for you kids. Especially since you are all bloody minors.”

Stiles muttered under his breath, “Only for another month.”

“Regardless,” Noah sighed, “It’s time we adults started helping with whatever shitshow you kids are knee-deep in.”

Erica laughed as she handed out plates of Pizza to the two men, “You go, Sheriff.”

She piled more pizza on a plate and she held it under Jackson’s nose in the hope it might wake him up. Noah walked to the kitchen and he found some smelling salts when the pizza smells weren’t waking Jackson. 

Erica walked to the door when she heard footsteps on the porch. She opened the door and gestured for David and Maria Whittemore to follow her to the living room. 

Jackson had come around and he was looking around the Stilinski living room in confusion. “What the hell?”

David snarked as he entered the living room, “Language Jackson. I hear you have been up to mischief.”

Jackson shook his head still not understanding what’s going on. Stiles handed him a plate of pizza and he said, “Look, why don’t you all take a seat while we wait for Derek to get back. He’s just returning some keys so Psycho Grandpa doesn’t figure out that they were missing.”

Stiles went back to his laptop as he had found a section on the Kanima. Unfortunately, it was all in Latin. He could hear the adults talking in the background about the last city council meeting and Erica and Jackson were giving each other the silent treatment. He decided to leave them to it as he loaded google translate.

“Fuck.” Stiles cursed, “This is a mess.”

Noah looked at Stiles in silent question.

Stiles answered, “The information in this document on the Kanima is hugely biased but reading between the hunter rhetoric, it’s going to take a bit of work to get the Kanima to complete the turn.”

Erica looked up toward the door. “Derek is back. It sounds like he has Boyd and Isaac with him.

Stiles asked, “Daddio, your phone? I need that video footage.”

Erica said, “Check your email, I helped him email you the video file while we were waiting for the pizza to cook. I also gave him the down and dirty history of what has happened in Beacon Hills over the last seven years. At least what I know of it.” She turned to Jackson, “Eat, you will need the energy.”

Jackson quietly asked, “You two know why I am losing time?”

Stiles pulled up the video file from his email and he played it for Jackson to see the transformation from giant murder lizard to human.

Jackson withdrew into himself when he saw the transformation. Maria moved to wrap him up in a hug as she gasped, “What the hell?”

Derek walked in with Boyd and Isaac following close behind. He squeezed onto the sofa beside Stiles and he asked, “What have you found out? Oh, and before I forget, Allison said Scott is looking for you.”

Stiles loaded the translation and he moved the laptop so Derek could read through it. He snarked, “He’s not looking very hard. I haven’t moved since you tucked me in.” 

While Derek was reading the betas and Noah gave the Whittemore’s a quick lesson in werewolf 101, but Erica narrowed her eyes at their complete lack of surprise in their scent, she noted to herself they put on a good show of being shocked though.

Derek asked, “So this says the Kanima happens when the person being turned lacks identity?”

Stiles wiggled his hand in a so-so motion. “Kind of… It’s a shitty translation but yeah the gist of it is that the person being turned doesn’t have that security in who they are, which in Jackson is probably due to his issues around being adopted, sorry Jackson, and through some mystical magical shit the kanima happens instead.”

Jackson demanded, “So I turned but somehow skipped the werewolf part… because of my issues around my adoption? What the hell?”

David muttered, “It was a 50/50 chance you would have been a wolf anyway…”

Derek whipped his head around to David and demanded, “What did you say?”

Maria explained, “We were asked not to say anything until he was 18 at the request of his biological father’s alpha. She said the memory block on the father would lift around then.”

Derek asked incredulously, “He’s a Hale?” Derek tried to consider who the father could have been. “Peter?”

Jackson and Stiles paled and they looked at each other. Jackson asked quietly, “The same Peter that we set on fire and killed after he went crazy a few weeks ago?”

Derek confirmed, “Yes… and no…” He contemplated how to continue given the incredulous looks on the adult’s faces. He looked at Noah and he said, “Peter was in a coma for six years which you know. What you won’t know is that he was awake and aware the entire time. He spent six years healing exceptionally slowly reliving the fire every moment he was awake and trapped in his body.”

Noah scrubbed his face, “He would have gone insane. Which for the Peter I remember would have been a very bad thing. He was a good man but he had a cunning and ruthless side.”

Stiles snorted, “He was batshit crazy and he went on a revenge killing spree, all those animal attacks were people who were involved with setting fire to Derek’s entire family. They trapped them in the house somehow and used a compound in the accelerant that stopped werewolves healing. If you ask me they all fucking deserved it.”

“Stiles!” Noah barked, “Rein it in.”

Stiles snapped, “No! That fire was an act of pure hatred and psycho grandpa is here because he wants to continue what Kate started and wipe out what’s left of the Hale Pack. I am 100% sure he ordered Kate to burn the pack but I can’t prove it. Regardless, I don’t regret what we did to Peter, but I do regret the how.”

Jackson silently agreed with Stiles' statement. In a bid to change the subject he asked, “So what do we need to do to complete my turn to a wolf. Also, why was I at the pool? That’s where you shot that video right?”

Derek explained, “The Kanima has a master, someone who controls your actions completely when you are shifted. You are their weapon in their idea of vengeance. I am not sure why he targeted us but thankfully whoever is controlling you is very afraid of water. You wouldn’t come near the water at all. Stiles looks like death warmed over because he held me up in the water while I was paralyzed by your venom for over an hour.”

Isaac spoke up quietly, “My dad was the swimming coach and I think that mechanic, Tucker, was on the swim team at school with Camden if that helps. Maybe something happened to the master that involved the swim team.”

Jackson demanded, “Is there a way to stop whoever it is using me as a weapon until we can figure out how to complete my shift?”

Derek pondered, “Mountain ash might do it. I will have to see if we have some in the vault, if not we will have to get some from Deaton.”

Stiles muttered, “Surely we can find it from another source. He can’t be the only supplier.”

Noah asked, “What’s wrong with asking Dr. Deaton?”

Stiles snorted, “He is cryptic, likes to be vague and mysterious and he definitely has an agenda that involves not helping Derek at all. This puts him at odds with the pack since he is still oathbound as the Hale Pack Emissary. Pack emissaries are often magic users who tie a pack to their humanity, they are often involved with setting up wards to protect the pack from dangers and they assist the alpha in negotiating alliances.”

Noah asked, “What if I ask him for it, I could say I want to keep Derek and his pack away from my son?”

Stiles smirked, “That would do it. So then the Whittemores just place a circle of it around Jackson’s bed at night so he can’t leave the room until they let him out in the morning. In the meantime, we can search for information on how to complete the transformation. It could be enough to learn and accept that neither of your biological parents would have willingly given you up. I will keep looking for information on how to complete the transformation I promise.”

“For tonight we can use the tranq gun again if you start to transform,” Derek suggested. “Also, look, I am not entirely convinced Peter is dead dead. I still have a pack bond with him and I can feel it becoming more stable, more settled, I just don’t know why.”

Stiles giggled, “Mostly dead.”

Noah barked out a laugh, “If anyone is going to refuse to die with grace it would be Peter. He’s a stubborn bastard.”

Stiles gave his dad a considering look and he asked, “Just how well did… do you know Peter?”

David started laughing, “Oh kid, you have no idea. They dated while at high school, very on again of again type of dating. It was great entertainment. Peter went off the rails somewhat when Noah came home from his tour with the army with a pregnant wife, which is how Jackson was conceived, sort of. Peter was careful to use protection but well, there were rumors about the Miller's desperation to have a child, let's just leave it at that.”

Jackson looked at Stiles horrified, “Our dads dated.” He glared at the three betas who were sniggering on the love seat.

Stiles yawned so hard his jaw cracked then he said, “So, I will do more research on the kanima, I think Derek and Jackson need to talk about family and the pack. We keep a guard on Jackson to stop him leaving the house in Kanima form using mountain ash and to keep the master away from him and we use the tranq darts as a backup.”

David said, “I want to look into the Argents while you kids do whatever it takes to stay under the radar. I also think you need to keep an eye on Scott since he is still dating the Argent girl. Have they never read Romeo and Juliet?”

Noah gave Derek a hard look, “You need to find somewhere that isn’t abandoned or condemned to live, I had a good talk with Erica about the pack while we were waiting for pizza. If you are worried about being attacked we can set up a security system to protect you and the pack.”

Derek smiled, “I already have a place, I bought one of the half-finished buildings they were converting into apartments in the industrial district. I am just waiting for the utilities to be reconnected. It will be a pack project to fix up the apartments in the building but the loft is already setup and move-in ready once the power is reconnected and the elevator serviced.”

David saw that Stiles was practically asleep leaning into Derek and he said, “We should go. Stiles looks exhausted.” He looked at Isaac, “Do you want to stay with us until the loft is ready?”

Isaac nodded, “Sure, if Jackson doesn’t mind.”

Erica suggested, “I would like to help keep watch too if that's ok, we can take it in shifts so we all get some sleep since we have school tomorrow.”

Jackson agreed silently with a nod of the head, so Noah handed over one of the tranq guns and a handful of darts to Isaac. Noah took Isaac, Erica, and David through loading and using the gun as he explained, “It took four darts to knock him out at the pool.”

Stiles made his way up to bed while Derek and Boyd cleaned up the pizza boxes and put the plates in the dishwasher.

Noah pulled Derek aside and he asked, “Should I be worried about how close you seem to be to my son?”

Derek shook his head and he explained, “Look, we only just acknowledged to each other there is something there, but we have an understanding that while he’s underage nothing will happen and Stiles is fine with that.”

Noah proved where Stiles got his investigative brain from and he asked, “You were abused in the past? By Kate, right? She used you to get the information she needed on the pack?”

Derek nodded, “I was only fourteen when we met, fifteen when she burned my family to the ground. She offered me private tutoring while she was working as a substitute at the school. I was failing a few classes while I tried to deal with what happened to Paige, and well, the rest is not something I like to talk about.”

“Jesus son,” Noah said with horror in his voice. “Just, look after him, he’s all I have left in the world and it would kill me to lose him too.”

Derek smiled and he explained, “We all will, it is in the base werewolf nature to protect pack humans.”

Noah squeezed Derek’s shoulder before he climbed the stairs to go to bed. Boyd offered to stay on the sofa to help keep them safe.

Derek walked into Stiles' room to check on him and he found Stiles awake and staring at him from the bed. Stiles asked, “Stay? Just to sleep.”

Derek sighed and Stiles said, “You’re a walking space heater and I’m cold. Please.”

Derek nodded and he settled down on top of the blankets and he let Stiles snuggle up close. He had rescued his phone from the Camaro and he made sure the alarm was set with plenty of time for Stiles to get up for school in the morning.

-x-

Derek dropped Boyd and Stiles off at school with strict instructions for Boyd to text if there are any issues. Derek had plans to get the loft sorted sooner rather than later with help from Noah in getting a decent security system installed and he wanted to replace Stiles’ phone since it had drowned in the pool while saving his life. He had talked to Noah at breakfast and they decided Noah would approach Deaton about buying mountain ash rather than exposing the existence of the vault given how public the main entrance was.

Boyd led Stiles into the building to try and find Isaac, Erica, and maybe even Jackson. They found the three of them waiting beside Stiles’ locker. 

Stiles asked, “Any issues?”

Erica and Isaac shook their heads, Erica explained, “No, and we went through Jackson’s schedule and we worked out that between the five of us Jackson is never alone in class. So if there are any issues we can text.”

Stiles said, “I can’t, I need to replace my phone. I am planning to go after school to pick one up.”

Scott approached the group and he said, “Stiles, where were you last night? I tried to find you and you weren’t answering your phone.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Well I called dad for a rescue when the giant murder lizard struck again.” He put a quelling hand on Jackson’s arm in a bid to keep him quiet. “You knew I was only going to check the office and that I should have been back before the end of the game. But you forgot about me… again. This meant that I ended up holding up a paralyzed Derek in the pool for over an hour before I could get near enough to my phone to call for help. What was so important that you couldn’t even check that I was ok when I was busy doing you a favor.”

Scott mumbled, “Dinner with Allison’s family, her…”

Stiles held up a hand to stop Scott, “Stop, I can’t even with you right now. Just… Nope.” Stiles turned and walked away followed by the pack.

At lunch, the pack sat together with Lydia and Danny who seemed confused about the grouping but they just shrugged and acted as if it was normal. Stiles noticed that Lydia seemed a bit out of it but Jackson shook his head. He had tried several times to get her to open up but she was reticent, she had been quiet ever since Peter had bitten her.

Jackson murmured to Stiles, “Your dad got the mountain ash from Deaton. Dad said the vet was happy to hand it over knowing it would block Derek, so there is clearly something dodgy going on there.”

Stiles nodded and he asked, “Are you guys coming over after school? I am going to try and work out some of the Latin in that document.”

Jackson nodded and he leaned forward before he forgot, “Danny? That file I gave you, can you forget about it and delete it, I don’t need it anymore.”

Danny agreed, “Sure,” He handed the tablet to Jackson so he could find and delete the video footage himself. He looked up when Danny said, “You should know I already asked Matt for help with it. I figured you wouldn’t mind since it was his camera gear.”

Jackson deleted the footage from Danny’s tablet and he handed it back. Danny asked, “Are you guys going to the rave next weekend?”

Jackson nodded and confirmed, “I’m thinking about it, could be a good group activity.”

Erica grinned, “Hell yes, maybe we can even convince Derek to join us.”

Stiles leaned forward and he asked, “Danny, you up for a shopping trip? I got me a Hale to impress.”

Danny’s eyes widened and he gestured to himself and Lydia, “You are going to let us dress you?”

Lydia leaned forward, “I’m helping, Stilinski.” She held up a finger when he made to argue. "Don't argue. It's happening."

Stiles gulped and he said nervously, “Sure, I guess, the more the merrier. This weekend, text me when you’re both free.”

Scott tried to approach Stiles in the car park as he was walking to the Camaro at the end of the school day. “Stiles?”

Stiles sighed, “What do you want, Scott?”

Scott growled, “We need your help to find this thing.”

Stiles scoffed, “So you can leave me to nearly die again? No thanks. I don’t have a death wish and that's exactly what will happen. You will promise to back me up but you will abandon me as soon as Allison beckons without a thought for my safety. Just leave me out of it.”

Stiles stepped around Scott and he jumped into the Camaro. He asked, “No betas?”

Derek pointed to a hatchback leaving the car park. “They are taking Boyd’s car to your place for more research. He picked up during study hall.”

“Can we make a quick stop on the way home,” Stiles pleaded, “I need to pick up a replacement phone.”

Derek flipped open the glove compartment and he handed the box within to Stiles.

Stiles examined the box and he saw that the phone was a huge upgrade to his current model. “Thanks, Sourwolf, this is amazing.” He leaned over and he gave Derek a quick kiss on the cheek.

Scott tried a few more times over the next week to get Stiles to help him decipher the Argent Bestiary to find out what the giant lizard is. Stiles was disappointed that he still hadn’t asked for details about the pool incident that he mentioned or even just asked to hang out like friends. Allison seemed to understand why he was angry and she was leaving him alone, it kept her from bringing the pack to Gerard or her parent’s attention so he was a bit grateful.

Derek spent some time online ordering various Latin and French dictionaries to help the pack translate the Argent Bestiary. They were working on the translations in the spare time they had around homework, training, and tutoring.

Jackson was spending time with Derek and Noah learning more about Peter and the type of man he was before the fire. They still didn’t know why Peter’s pack bond was still active and getting stronger. Stiles had a feeling something would happen on the full moon but he wasn’t sure how to explain it so he kept his mouth shut.

The mountain ash was working well at night, Jackson was transforming into the Kanima but not able to escape the mountain ash lines. Maria had insisted on two lines just to be on the safe side. He was watched by the betas in shifts so if he ever got close to escaping they could shoot him with the tranq gun.

Help for how to turn Jackson completely came during the pack shopping trip. Stiles was playing dress-up doll for Danny and Lydia and cursing the ridiculousness of some of the outfits they were choosing. While waiting for Danny and Lydia to find more ridiculous things to wear he was talking to Jackson about the difficulties they were having translating the Latin in the Bestiary as it wasn’t making any sense.

Lydia blinked, “If it’s not making sense then it's probably Archaic Latin not Classical Latin which would make translating it more difficult because while it seems like the same language they are quite different.”

Stiles took the bait and he asked, “Just how different is it?”

Lydia contemplated a way to explain it, “It’s like trying to use a French dictionary to translate Italian. Same root language and many of the words are similar but they are very different languages.”

“Good to know,” Stiles said as he held his arms out for the next group of outfits. He distracted Lydia while Jackson sent a text to Derek to let him know about the Archaic Latin books they would need.

With the help of the Emissary of a neighboring pack, Derek was able to find a few books that dealt specifically with the Kanima so they didn’t have to rely just on the Bestiary entry. They also had an old book that had information for emissaries about how to fix a kanima which they loaned to Derek when they found out Derek had one in his territory.

“Ok,” Stiles called out, “I think I have it.”

He waited for the pack to start paying attention, “There are a few methods here for how to kill a kanima,” he saw the reactions of horror and he giggled as he continued, “Calm your jets people. The emissary book has a few different ways to fix a kanima, not that a kanima isn’t awesome if it wasn't for the whole master thing, what with the whole venom and tail and strength…

“Stiles!” Derek barked to get Stiles back on track,

“Right, sorry,” Stiles apologized with a blush, “According to the notes the kanima can be fixed once the identity issues are resolved but it does involve a little bit of death. The other methods are a lot more complex and won’t work without the reason for the identity crisis being present.”

Derek sighed, “A little bit of death Stiles, really?”

Stiles passed the translations over to Derek and watched as he read the details. Derek said, “Ok, so it’s not a permanent death, Jackson’s body needs the death to reset so the turn to a wolf can complete.”

Erica asked, “Would a defibrillator do it? Use it to stop his heart then after his heart has stopped for a bit use it to restart the heart?”

Derek nodded, “It should do it. We just need to get our hands on a defibrillator.”

Stiles said, “There is one at the station. Dad has been trained on how to use it. Maybe ask him when he gets home.”

Jackson agreed quickly, almost too quickly, “I think my parents are coming with him for a progress report. Maybe you could text the sheriff and get him to bring home the defibrillator, if we all agree we could do it tonight.”

With a look of concern on his face, Stiles asked, “What’s going on Jackson?”

Jackson sagged in his seat, “I am starting to feel like I am losing control at school. Flashes, nothing big, but it feels like the master is trying to force control while I am awake.”

Stiles sent off a quick text to Noah to bring home the machine and to get the Whittemores to join them all for dinner.

“Stiles?” Jackson asked as he read through the translations, “This says I will still have access to the Kanima abilities.”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I found that detail in the emissary guide to the kanima. It’s why the hunters kill them rather than fix them, they don’t like the idea of a werewolf with access to paralytic venom and super healing. It does take a bit of practice though.”

Isaac muttered, “Hunters are assholes.”

The teens spent a few hours discussing different ways to kill someone without them dying permanently while Stiles translated more of the book Derek had been loaned.

The discussion and subsequent temporary death of Jackson to complete his turn to a werewolf went smoothly. Maria had trained to be a nurse before she married David so she was able to operate the machine to both stop and start Jackson’s heart once she had read the translations and understood the process they were attempting.

To be on the safe side they kept the mountain ash around his bed for the next few nights but he slept through with no issues. Jackson was able to breathe easier at school as he was no longer losing control at school. 

The pack spent the next few days before the weekend with training Jackson in how to control his wolf so he would be safe to attend the rave. The pack were looking forward to the night out to let loose. Jackson already had a basic understanding of the theory from watching Stiles train Scott in how to control his wolf on the lacrosse field. They decided to leave the kanima training until after his first full moon as a wolf.

There was no sign of anyone stepping forward as the master, or even acting out of the ordinary beside Scott.

Isaac and Erica overheard Scott encouraging Allison to accept Matt Dahler’s invitation to the rave. They both thought Allison sounded incredulous that he was pushing her into the date but they shrugged it off. They did mention it to Stiles and Derek in case Scott tried to blame Stiles for her dating someone else, they also mentioned seeing Mrs. Argent walking away looking pissed off. This confused all four of them since they thought the Argents would be happy that Allison was seeing someone else.

Scott heard that Stiles was going to the rave and he bugged him a few times between classes about helping him score a ticket. 

After the fifth time where Scott grabbed Stiles’ wrist hard enough to bruise before he spun Stiles around to face him.

Stiles snarled, “Did you know Scotty, that you still haven’t asked how I am doing after you left me to hold up a paralyzed Derek in the pool for over an hour. Even your mom called in to check on me after Dad told her what happened. As per fucking usual, it's all about you and Allison.”

Scott flushed in silent anger at the reprimand and Stiles just rolled his eyes and walked away.

When Friday night eventually rolled around, Lydia and Danny turned up at the Stilinski house with the pack teens to dress Stiles for the rave. They reminded him that he said he had Hale to impress and they wanted to help him. 

He ended up in an outfit that he found surprisingly comfortable and it showed off just how built he was under all the baggy layers. 

He showed off for the rest of the pack with a twirl wearing black skinny jeans with a tight white henley. He had combat boots and leather wrist cuffs to finish off the look, the cuffs worked to hide the bruises Scott left on Stiles’ wrist and the leather cuffs were custom-designed with silver triskeles.

The pack met up with Lydia and Danny at the rave although Danny was meeting his boyfriend and the pair abandoned the group fairly early on. Stiles quietly pointed out Allison looking unsure with Matt who looked smug. Across the dance floor they could all see Scott glaring daggers at Matt and Allison even though it was his idea for her to accept his date, nobody knew how he had managed to get a ticket.

Stiles dragged Erica and Lydia out to the dance floor and he started to dance in his usual goofball style until the girls both crossed their arms and glared at him with a silent threat that they would leave him alone on the dance floor. He smirked and started dancing with less flailing and more hip rolling slinky. 

He noticed Derek getting grumpy with him dancing with the girls so he tried even harder to entice Derek onto the dance floor. He eventually felt Derek move in behind him matching him all slink as he wrapped himself around Stiles. He smirked when he could feel just how interested Derek was. 

Derek moaned in his ear, “Damn it, Stiles, you would try the patience of a saint.”

Stiles spun around and he murmured right into Derek’s ear, “You love me for it.” Before he pulled Derek into him in a hot and filthy kiss. 

Erica smirked when she saw Scott looking disgusted before he stormed out of the rave. Allison went to follow him but Matt pulled her back with a subtle reminder that she was his date, not Scotts. 

Boyd entered the dance floor to dance with Erica and Lydia while Jackson kept Isaac company near the DJ stand. He could see something was bothering the younger teen. He nudged Isaac with his elbow and Isaac huffed in frustration, “I recognize the DJ. I just don’t know where from and it’s bugging me.”

Jackson looked over at her and he said, “She looks like she’s the same age as Camden, could they have gone to school together?”

Isaac snapped his fingers as he finally remembered, “She was a groupie. She hung around the swim team especially when they were winning. I remember seeing her at a few parties at my place when Dad would have them around to celebrate a win.”

Jackson looked worried, “We should keep an eye on her, dad said a couple of bodies were found today. They were in a caravan in the woods. Both were the same age as that mechanic.”

Isaac asked, “Is your control up to that? Splitting your attention I mean?”

Instead of answering Jackson dragged Isaac to the dance floor pushing in so they would be in sight of the DJ but still able to have a bit of fun. 

The pack were doing what they could to make sure Stiles and Derek kept their activities somewhat legal and made sure they didn’t get too carried away with little nudges and subtle reminders that they were in public as the two enjoyed making out while dancing and grinding to the hard and heavy electronic bass beat.

Jackson and Isaac moved around the dance floor to let the pack know that the DJ needed to be watched as she may be a target before they went back to dancing with each other. Erica heard the DJ mention to one of her minders that she was taking a toilet break so she grabbed Lydia and they ran to the bathroom in the hope of beating her there. Erica quickly explained what they were doing. She wanted them to hide in a cubicle just in case the killer followed her into the toilets.

Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson moved so they were within hearing range while Stiles texted his Dad to let him know that the DJ at the rave might be a target as she was a swim team groupie.

Derek nudged Stiles as she watched Allison looking for Scott. Stiles leaned into Derek and he asked, “Can you see Matt anywhere, he was hellbent on her not leaving his side earlier?”

They both looked around but couldn’t see Matt. They glanced over at the betas who all shook their heads to show they had heard and didn’t know where he was either.

Erica and Lydia burst out of the bathroom to find the DJ being held at knifepoint by Matt, when he heard the cubicle door open he moved her into a chokehold with the knife at her neck.

“Don’t move,” Matt demanded.

Lydia drawled, “What are you hoping to achieve here Matt? I mean yay you, you have a knife to the throat of a hot girl, now what?”

Matt snarled, “Kara has to die, she is one of the people who laughed as I drowned. She has to pay like all the others.”

Derek heard the comment and he leaned into Stiles and he said, “Text your dad and get him to send a couple of plainclothes cops. Matt is holding a knife to the DJ. If uniforms show up it will cause a panic.”

Stiles flicked off the text and he made sure his dad knew to send people who would fit in. Stiles knew his dad wouldn’t be far behind them.

Lydia and Erica kept Matt distracted while trying to keep the DJ calm while they waited for the cops to turn up. Jackson moved to the security team and he let them know what was happening so they would let the cops in. He implored that they leave it to the police who were already on the way.

The head of security looked a little concerned about the police turning up to what was essentially an illegal rave. Jackson smirked, “Dude, Do you honestly think the authorities don’t know? You have the Sheriff’s kid, the DA’s kid, and several deputies here having fun. You guys are known for running a clean rave and you work hard to keep the raves drug free and safe for everyone. The cops coming will be in appropriate clothing so they don’t cause a panic and a few of my friends are keeping people away from the crazy guy with a knife so they don’t spook the guy.”

The security guy looked toward the bathroom where his friend was being held at knifepoint to double-check they had it in hand before he nodded and went outside to wait for the deputies to arrive. 

As luck would have it the two deputies turned up as he was talking to the bouncer, he took a quick look at their badges before they were stowed away in their pockets and he gestured for them to follow him inside. Noah pulled up in the cruiser and he parked up around the back of the warehouse that was hosting the rave to keep it out of sight as he pulled out a plain jacket. He sent a text to Stiles to let him know he was outside.

The deputies pulled their service weapons before they entered the restroom, keeping themselves concealed by the betas so as not to cause a panic.

As soon as Matt’s attention shifted to the deputies Erica started creeping around the room to move in behind him. Thankfully he was facing away from the few mirrors in the bathroom so he didn’t see her approach. The deputies were careful to keep his attention on them as they tried to get him to release his hostage.

Erica moved in behind Matt and faster than he could think she grabbed his wrist and she both pulled his arm away from himself and the DJ while at the same time squeezing his wrist hard enough to force him to drop the knife. As soon as the knife hit the ground she grabbed the DJ by the waist and pulled her toward Lydia while the Deputies moved in unison to subdue and cuff Matt as well as bagging the knife as evidence.

Boyd entered the bathroom once it was all over and he offered to assist in getting Matt downstairs so the second deputy could stay and interview Kara and the girls. He rumbled, “The sheriff is waiting downstairs with his cruiser.”

Kara asked, “Can we make it quick? I need to get back to my job. If it helps I can come down to the station in the morning and make a formal statement.”

Deputy Ford nodded, “If we can get a quick statement now from all three of you girls and then we can do a formal one in the morning to confirm the details. Is there somewhere else a bit quieter we can go?”

Kara nodded and she led them to the empty storage room behind the DJ decks so they could talk without blocking the toilets. As they were walking across the dance floor Lydia leaned into Erica and she said, “If they ask why we were in a cubicle together tell them we were making out, experimenting.”

Erica smirked and she agreed. She wondered if the deputy would blush while taking their statements.

Out on the dance floor, the boys were all back to dancing while Boyd was downstairs talking to Noah who was waiting on the other deputy. Boyd was enjoying the fresh air and the lack of pulsing, punishing, bass.

Boyd looked up when he heard a howl, a plea for a rescue. He mentioned it to Noah and they heard the pack making their way outside. They started to move toward the sound en masse not realizing Allison was right behind them. 

Derek pointed to a small building behind the warehouse and he said, “I can hear someone talking in there. Taunting.”

Stiles looked at the cruiser that was parked at the other end of the warehouse facing the small building and he asked, “Daddio, is your dashcam still running?”

Noah nodded, “Yes, I only turn it off when I am parked at home or the station.”

Stiles held the betas back out of range of the camera and he said, “You and Derek need to go check that building out then. It would look weird if we all showed up on the dashcam.”

They both agreed it was a good plan, Noah pulled his sidearm out and ready and he led the way to the building with Derek hot on his heels.

Allison pulled Stiles to the side which had Stiles flinching in shock as he didn’t see her approach the group. She whispered urgently, “That car is my Mom’s.” She pointed at the car parked haphazardly outside the small building.

They all looked to her in horror including Derek who relayed the information to Noah as they approached the door. 

Noah kicked the door in and he entered the building with his gun raised with Derek close behind him. Noah quickly assessed the situation and he yelled, “Move away from Scott, Mrs. Argent.”

She moved away and with Derek’s help, he was able to cuff her and lead her outside. He placed her in the back of the cruiser and Boyd and Jackson leaned on the two back doors in a subtle signal that she wouldn’t be escaping. 

Erica and Lydia had joined the pack after their interview with Deputy Ford and they were comforting Allison. She was in tears as she realized what her mother had been attempting when Isaac relayed what was being said inside the building.

Noah radioed to the station to request a team to head to the back of the warehouse including a forensics team and an ambulance while Derek carried Scott out of the building, away from the wolfsbane smoke. Using his sleeve Noah carefully flicked the machine off at the wall but left everything as he found it before he went outside to wait for his deputies to arrive.

Stiles sent Isaac to let the bouncers know that police would be converging on the back of the warehouse due to an attack on a teen in the small building. The rest of the pack left Derek with Noah and they headed home. Boyd and Erica went with Stiles and Isaac and Lydia went with Jackson. Allison had already driven home to let her dad know what had happened.

Derek stuck around to help Scott if he needed to be restrained and also to give a statement on what he saw when they entered the building. They weren’t sure what strain of wolfsbane she used which was a worry that they would deal with later. 

Noah assigned Tara Graeme to put in an urgent request for search warrants on the Argent house and Argent Arms offices before he called David to let it know the applications were coming and why. He made it clear the hunter had broken the code and was attempting to kill Scott without provocation.

Derek wished more than ever that his uncle was still around. He had contacts within the hunter's council who would be able to send someone to help clean up the mess that the hunters were creating in Beacon Hills. 

Peter was still listed as missing so he was unable to get into Peter’s apartment or deposit box at the bank to find any contact details as Peter had setup clear instructions that access required a death certificate.

Noah had checked the footage from his dashcam and he was disgusted when he saw Victoria hit Scott with her car before dragging him while he was unconscious into the small building. Between that and whatever she had in the vaporizer, she was looking at a minimum of attempted murder charges. Derek was dreading what the Argent’s next move would be.

Several hours later with both Matt and Victoria booked and in holding cells at the station and his formal interview completed, Derek was finally able to head back to the Stilinski house. 

He stopped at the hospital on his way back to the Stilinski’s and he checked in with Melissa. She said that Scott was holding his own but he was still unresponsive. Derek asked if she could keep him or Stiles updated, she readily agreed and thanked him for coming to Scott’s rescue. 

When Derek arrived at the house he checked on Boyd and Erica who were both asleep on the sofa wrapped around each other. He glanced into the guest room he had been sleeping but he bypassed it in favor of Stiles’ room since he needed all the cuddles after the absolute clusterfuck of a night out. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and he climbed into bed with Stiles who was watching him from sleepy eyes.

Stiles wrapped himself around like a clingy octopus and Derek was finally able to settle with his head buried in Stiles’ neck. Stiles murmured, “It’s ok. I got you Sourwolf and I am not letting you go.”


End file.
